


没有问题被解决

by fussyeater



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fussyeater/pseuds/fussyeater
Summary: 从地狱回来后的if线
Relationships: Angel Devil/Hayakawa Aki
Kudos: 3





	没有问题被解决

天使，秋，巷子。

我刚刚就在这吗，天使想。应该是的，他告诉自己，因为行走的过程得是连续的，你不可能突然存在在街上的某个地方，除非你在做梦。如果你进入了这个小巷，那么三秒前，你一定经过了身后的转角。我和秋走进这里，是为了三秒后，三分钟后在哪里呢？

长绳一般延伸至远处的路线中冒出了一个发亮的圆，一个水坑，他跳了过去，将嫌疑目的地缩小到了冰淇淋车和拉面店中。谦虚地说，他们之间的关系近来略有改善。尽管天使本人并没有察觉到，但他心里产生了一个如核武器一般危险的想法——没有人能和早川秋处不来，因为他就是这样的滥好人，当然，除开枪之恶魔。他瞄了一眼匆匆窜过去的老鼠，又在心里想了一遍，滥好人。

“你能把寿命还给我吗？”秋停住脚步。

天使愣了一会儿，他的思绪已经迫不及待地走出巷子张望起来了——如果左拐，那肯定就是冰淇淋车。

“那你会请我吃甜筒吗？”

“如果你能把寿命还给我。”

天使点点头，从头顶的光环中取出大大小小的刀，从这里敲下来一截，那里抠出来一块。秋蹲在旁边看着他忙活，有一搭没一搭地闲聊起来：“啊，这一截是不是当时商场里的那个木偶。“

“嗯。“

“那这个呢？这是你杀死的村民？“

“可能吧，这个时间太长，磨损太严重了。“

天使举起手臂，天使落下手臂。与此同时，他感到无比的疲乏，好像一颗裸露的心脏，在天地间徒劳地跳动。

“要是刀被拿完了该怎么办……啊！大概永远也拿不完吧，毕竟你杀的人实在是太多了。”

天使没说什么，只是长舒一口气，拢出一小堆碎片推给了秋。他其实是很讨厌刀的，刀刃上泛起的光跟冰块似的，光是看了就让人牙齿发酸，喉咙抽紧。

秋点点头，拿起一块推进了自己的手臂里。天使悚然，一个箭步过去打掉了他的手。

“你干什么！”

“把两个月塞回来啊，”秋莫名其妙地看着他，“你不会舍不得吧？”

他说的有道理，天使缩回垃圾桶旁看着他。冰块融化以后就会变成水，血红的水……天使模模糊糊地想着。秋的手好像一只鸟，不停地啄着他推给秋的那座小小的钻石山，天使等着，等着，等待永恒的第一秒过去。

秋站起来，如释重负地拍拍手，扭头对他说：“走吧，给你买甜筒去了。”

他们走出巷子，左转，小摊贩拿着勺子挖了一个球，天使接过来，一切如常，仿佛旁边的人手臂上没有插满铁片。天使靠在路灯上一点点啃着手中的甜筒，秋在旁边抽烟，天使已经习惯了就着烟味吃他的甜筒。但是今天不一样，还有一股淡淡的铁锈味，以及一缕……腐烂的味道。

天使皱着眉头说：“啧，垃圾车开过来了。”他揪住秋的袖口，想拉着他躲一躲，秋猛地把他甩开。天使听见啪叽一声，慢吞吞地开口：“什么啊，把我的甜筒都打掉了。”但他又想起来甜筒该是拿在另一只手的，于是他低头一看，自己的双臂掉在了地上，已经腐烂生蛆了。

天使醒了。

他起身，却被突如其来的眩晕感击倒，只好垂着头坐回床沿。他的脑海中莫名其妙地浮起一层薄薄的乐音，很熟悉，他却怎么也想不起来叫什么名字或者从哪听到的。眩晕感褪去，他穿好衣服，走进洗手间简单地洗漱了一下，然后——

“帕瓦——”他探出头轻轻地喊了一声。

房间里还是静悄悄的，只有水龙头里几颗跑得不够快的水滴答滴答地响着。正当他要缩回身的时候，帕瓦打着哈欠走出了房间。她熟练地抓起橡皮圈给早川秋绑好了个小辫子。

“这么早就出门吗？”

“嗯，去医院探望天使。”

帕瓦挠了挠肚皮：“晚上回来吃饭吗？”

早川秋想了想，点点头说：“我会尽量早回来的，不许靠近厨房，明白了吗？”

帕瓦趿拉着拖鞋回房间了，嘴里不知道在嘟嘟囔囔些什么。

早川秋穿好鞋子，把门带上。

不一会儿，窸窸窣窣地开门声响起。他拿起鞋柜上的信封装进公文包里，又轻轻把门带上了。

门开了，天使扭头看见早川秋走了进来。

“醒了？”早川秋推开门走了进来。

天使脸色苍白，但还是点了点头。他刚从噩梦中醒来，病床像海里的小船一般摇动着。他在看见早川秋的一瞬感到自己的胃猛地抽紧了。他移开视线，想要以这种疲弱的方式阻止早川秋的靠近。

早川秋走到他的床边，熟悉的烟味入侵了他的领地，一股难以抑制的灼烧感涌上他的喉头。他慌张地想要撑起身子吐进垃圾桶里，但他只是扭动了两下身子，随后就脑袋一偏，吐在了床单上。

“我的脸这么令人作呕吗?”

“我还在适应……”天使绷着脸偏了偏脑袋，示意早川秋看他空荡荡的袖管。

早川秋出去叫了护工来，他帮天使把脸擦干净，然后试图帮他坐起来，方便护工换床单。天使这会感觉好多了，用脚抵住他的小臂以示拒绝。

“你要和我说什么？”天使问。他磨磨蹭蹭地从床上挪到窗户边，屋子里的味道实在不是很宜人。

早川秋点点头，从包里拿出了那个信封。

早川秋说，然后他说，他又说。

天使说。

早川秋便说。

最后天使说：“哼……还挺温柔的。”

早川秋没再说话，天使也没有。秋靠在门边，手指轻轻地敲打着大腿，那首歌是……登——登登登……他静静地琢磨着。突然又是一阵眩晕感袭来，天使望向窗户的身影模糊了起来，他试着警告天使，但他的舌头好像在嘴里膨胀了，没办法吐出清晰的音节，只好啊啊地大叫，就在这时，他突然想起了自己在哪听过这首歌。

他眼前一黑，倒在了地上。

秋再醒来的时候，发现自己正坐在车子里，车子稳稳当当地前进，看样子已经开到了郊区地带。岸边忙着在驾驶座上抽烟，抽空开车。他的右手因为长时间的悬空现在正酸麻难耐。

“解开我……”

“不行。”

“好想抽烟……”

岸边瞥了他一眼：“干脆戒了吧。”

秋挣动了一下手。

“连根烟都不能抽吗？”话音刚落他就将腿向岸边的头扫去，但因为姿势和空间的限制，效果并不是非常理想。

岸边向下一缩躲开了攻击，顺便用烟头刺了一下他的脚踝：“死小鬼。一个两个都不知好歹。”

秋把腿缩回来，坐回位置上小声地抱怨了一句：“那你怎么不戒烟。”

“你也忍心让老人家戒烟。”

秋被噎了一下：“怎么就算老人家了？”

岸边轻轻啧了一声，把烟头按灭了：“年轻人就是不懂得体贴。”  
“有的随便使唤我，”他看了看后视镜，“有的非要和我呛声。”说这话时，他的语气仿佛自己一出生就五十有余。

后视镜里空无一物，秋转头看向后座，只有天使一人，正望着窗外出神。他转回身问道：“现在是去哪？什么任务值得你把我打晕拷着？”

岸边朝后座偏了偏头：“这话你该问后座的家伙，我也只是被抓来的苦力。”

秋不解地转过身。

“嗯……我们先找个地方避避风头。”

“过段时间，等……问题被解决以后，”他看了一眼岸边，“你再找个小村子，买房子。后面的我也想不出来了，你自己努努力别饿死。”

“你在说什么胡话。”秋皱起眉头。

“逃跑吧，秋。”

“不可能。”

岸边一边听着一边露出一个早说了的表情。

“秋，你确实是个温柔的家伙，”天使收回视线，盯着秋的眼睛，“但你有时候固执到了让人讨厌的地步。”

“也许吧。”

“你去了又会有什么改变吗？”

天使转回头去看窗外的景色。

秋简直不敢相信，即便天使恶魔胡闹，岸边又怎么会跟着天使胡来。但这样一切都说得清了——在医院里突如起来的晕眩，坐在后座的天使。

秋咬咬牙，对着岸边说：“所以你要相信，要帮一个恶魔吗？”因为底气不足，他的斥责并不是相当有力。他狠狠地扯着手铐，试图以自身的重量挣断手铐。

岸边说：“和你要做的有区别吗？”  
“而且没什么相信不相信的，借来的狗罢了。”

车还在朝前开，秋在心里盘算起逃脱的计划。如果不是自愿，岸本不可能被天使抓来当“苦力”，这之中肯定有什么是他们没说出来的。难道是和岸边结契？这根本就是个漏洞百出的计划，甚至有可能是天使一拍脑门想出来的计划。电次和帕瓦很快就会察觉到不对劲，等到玛琪玛也知道了这件事，天使……天使肯定会没命的。

但他在车上，这意味着有目的地。岸边没有理由跟着他逃跑，他肯定只是载他们一程，毕竟天使的手……秋冷静了些，下车的时候他们势必要把手铐解开，即使只有一瞬，那也是最好的逃脱机会。

秋不再说话了，随着他们向郊区驶去，路上的车越来越少，他看着刷刷地掠过的树影渐渐出了神，早上的那首小调又响起来了。小时候秋常常晕车，弟弟就更不必说了。每当这个时候，妈妈就一边帮他们揉着肚子，一边唱着这首小曲。他们两个一边一个躺在妈妈的两侧，好像妈妈的翅膀似的。想到这，秋不可避免地想起了天使。他小时候很讨厌天使，他们是讨厌的上帝的走狗，是从来不能兑现诺言的骗子。他第一次见到天使恶魔，是他刚刚入职的时候。有个同事凑过来让他提防着点，说是被他碰到了就会没命。他看向大厅另一侧的天使，发现这家伙居然没带手套，简直像在故意吓退所有人。说起来那个同事在干嘛呢，他早早就离职了，上一次联系好像跑去做玻璃清洁了。他的妹妹也是当年那批枪魔受害人中的一员，父母又因为悲痛过度离世了。当时他和秋年龄相仿，背景也相像，因此关系稍微亲近些。他离职的时候还跑去秋家里喝了一晚上，最后抱着马桶一边哭一边说，我不是逃兵，我不是逃兵。秋蹲在他的旁边，轻轻地拍着他的背，一句话也没说。全家被枪魔杀死的不在少数，但铁着心要杀死枪魔报仇的只有秋一个。别的人甚至会用异样的眼神看着秋，不愿与他交往。他也曾经问过姬野前辈这件事。姬野前辈只是叹气，说：“小秋，不是背叛哦。”

她伸出左手，“爱。”

又伸出另一只，“恨。”

她的双手上下摆动了一下，最终停在了同一个水平面：“它们本该是同样重要的。”

姬野前辈点了一根烟，说：“这家伙肯定遇到什么好事了吧。为了恨可以去死，但为了爱也可以活下去。”

秋眨了眨眼睛，显得很茫然，一直以来他都为了恨活着，或许有朝一日，他也可以为了爱去死。姬野明白他得想想这件事，因为他们两个如此相像。

秋望向自己被铐住的手，现在他只剩下一只了……他的天平似乎再也没有平衡的机会了。

他沿着公路朝前望去，发现在远处有个黑点站在路边。等车再往前开了一段距离，他才看清，竟然是电次和帕瓦！

岸边把手铐解开，把天使和秋赶下了车。秋仍处在震惊中，一时间竟把自己的作战计划完全抛到了脑后。

“再见啦！”电次挥挥手。岸边调转了车头，又停在了天使的身边。他摇下车窗：“别忘了你的约定。”

天使垂下头仔细地打量着他。一张日渐衰老且疤痕累累的面孔。他不由得想到如果留下来，这也会是早川秋的未来。岸边盯着他，眼神像尖刺一样刺入他的皮肤，天使沉默着点了点头。岸边满意地摇上车窗，扬长而去。

电次凑过来问：“什么约定？”

天使搪塞道：“没什么，之前答应给他买酒。”

秋踹了电次一脚，有些气急败坏地说：“你们两个怎么在这里？你不是说……”

天使站在一边偷偷瞟他，不知道人类有没有开心到气急败坏这样的说法。

“这不是应该的吗？”电次挠了挠头说，“但是我们现在没车了，该怎么过去，真是伤脑筋。”

天使轻轻地说：“我们可以飞过去。”

“诶？！”

“我还以为天使的翅膀……”

“我也是。”秋也被吓了一跳，且不论能不能飞起来，他感觉天使的小身板会直接被他们三个人撕碎，“而且我们总共有三个人。”

“你们两个，抱住我的腿。秋挂在我的脖子上。”

秋感到一阵晕眩，他的脑袋被莫名其妙的绑架、电次和帕瓦的现身搅成了浆糊，只得木木地爬上了天使的背。

天使抖抖翅膀，竟然真的飞了起来。秋钩着天使的脖子大气都不敢出一下，他的长发随风流过秋的脸颊，秋感觉很痒，就低头在他的肩膀蹭了蹭。帕瓦抱着天使的腿左看看，右看看，倒是电次铁青着脸一句话也不说。帕瓦新鲜劲过了，终于注意到了一反常态的电次，挤眉弄眼地做出鬼脸，大笑道：“哈哈，电次吓得说不出话啦！”

电次紧紧地抓着天使，手指几乎要插进他的血肉里去，他挥舞了一下腿试图恐吓帕瓦，但，好像有什么东西因为这一拳一脚被打破了，他们四个要被重力拽进云一般的雪地里了。天使咬紧了牙齿更加用力地拍打起翅膀，但气流并不肯将他们托举起来。这更糟了，天使想，早川秋这下变成我害死的了。

“噗！”

率先钻了出来的是秋，他看着自己手下软绵绵的雪，像崭新的床垫，他隐隐地感到有不对劲的地方，但还没来得及细想，帕瓦就过来把秋拉了起来。她指着前面不知道哪儿，说：“我们跑过去吧，天使说没几步路了！”秋点点头。因为失去了手臂，天使和秋跑得很不容易，没走几步就会摔一跤，雪水很快浸透了他们的衣服。电次蹲下让秋趴到他的身上，帕瓦把天使背了起来。再往前走了约莫二十分钟，他们看见了一幢漂亮的小屋，电次三步并作两步跑了上去，一把拍开了门。

“秋，进来休息一会吧！”

此刻，早川家洋溢着欢乐的气氛（如果忽略地板和沙发上干了的血点子）。忍受了长达十二小时的饥肠辘辘后，电次情急之下想出了一个绝妙的点子——“你喝我的血，然后我喝你的血，我们俩就永远也不用吃饭了嘛！”鸟鸣声有一搭没一搭地响了起来，柔和的晨光在屋子里铺开，帕瓦和电次血迹斑斑的脸也渐渐清楚了起来。帕瓦抓起电次的胳膊吸了一口血：“下一届诺贝尔奖是我们的了！不管是什么诺贝尔厨艺奖或者和平奖什么的都非我们两个莫属！”

电次也抱起帕瓦的胳膊喝了两口：“就是不知道会有多少奖金呢？”

“至少也有五百万吧，”帕瓦躺倒问道，“要是拿到奖金电次准备干嘛呢？”

电次好一会儿没说话，他的手轻轻摩挲着胸口处延伸出来的细线，好一会才说：“买很多A书吧……或者带玛奇玛小姐去约会？”但这些似乎都不是他最想要的，他认真地为这五百万烦恼了起来，啵奇塔会知道该怎么办的。饥饿感让他格外地怀念啵奇塔。

“我要给猫咪买最贵的鱼。”

帕瓦扭过头又说：“电次喜欢玛奇玛小姐。”

电次点了点头。

“和我对猫咪的喜欢一样吗？”

电次不知道，他对啵奇塔的喜欢和对玛奇玛小姐的喜欢是一样的吗？好像不是。对啵奇塔的喜欢是舒适的，但对玛奇玛小姐，这种情感似乎变得更加危险，更加难以捉摸……他摇了摇头。

“那是什么样的感觉呢？”

“我也说不清楚，但见到她的时候会感到天旋地转，肚子不舒服，喉咙也不舒服，有很多话想说，却什么也说不出来，心会跳得很快，头也被烧得烫烫的，就好像，就好像……”

“就好像要吐了一样？”

“大概吧。”电次抱着手，直直地盯着电灯。

帕瓦和电次陷入了沉默，他们的心底里升起一股不对劲的感觉，这股微妙的感觉在胃里逐渐发酵成了不安。

帕瓦翻身坐起来，叫道：“秋那家伙怎么还不回来！ ”

“说起来天使那家伙怎么不肯喝血呢？喝两口不就没事了。在医院躺着多不舒服。”

他们两个静坐了一会，帕瓦又突然大叫一声：“我明白了！天使这家伙好狡猾哇！”

“他肯定是想小秋单独照顾他！”

电次敲了一下她的脑壳：“怎么可能！如果这样的话，他不就变成没有用的恶魔了吗？”

“不信的话，我们现在跑去医院看好了。秋肯定正在喂那家伙吃饭呢。”

电次点了点头。秋不该这么长时间不回来，难道出什么事了？虽然那家伙很强，但毕竟是人。

医院！

病房里空无一人，只有一个护士在铺床单。病房已经被消毒水清洁过了，天使留下的气味变得十分的稀薄。帕瓦吸了吸鼻子，感叹道：“怎么有一股老头子的味道，难道说天使那家伙其实只是童颜？”

电次也抬起头来嗅了嗅：“我觉得有点像岸边的味道诶？”

护士看他们两个站在门口交头接耳，走过来问道：“请问怎么了吗？”

“呃……这个病房里住的那个病人呢？长了一对翅膀，红色长发。”

“请问二位是……”

“同事。”

“他没告诉你们吗，他昨天下午就出院了呀。”

电次和帕瓦面面相觑。

“我们再去天使家里看看吧。”

公寓！

“有——人——吗——”

电次转过头，吐吐舌头：“你真没记错？”

帕瓦把腰一叉，颇有几分自豪地说：“就算记忆出错，鼻子也永远不会背叛我。让开！”

电次一头雾水地朝旁边跨了一步。

帕瓦大喊一声：“突击检查！”一脚飞踢过去，把门给踹开了。

“喔！”电次在旁边啪嗒啪嗒地鼓起了掌。

“但天使家里也没人呢？”帕瓦把灯拍开，点亮了这间整洁但是堆得满满的屋子，帕瓦刚一迈步就差点弄倒一摞文书。他们俩的注意力很快就被天使家里的古怪玩意吸引走了。电次突然看见床头柜上有一个木框，他好奇地拿起来，原来是倒扣过来的相框，里面放着玛奇玛和天使的相片。他们肩并肩站在海边，天使那时候比现在还要瘦小，看起来像是在发呆。“哇，玛奇玛小姐一点都没变呢……真漂亮。”电次捧着相框端详了好一会儿，才把相片抠出来。他正要把天使的那一半撕掉的时候突然觉得有什么不对劲，就把帕瓦叫了过来。

帕瓦疑惑地看向电次。

电次挠了挠头，说：“我也搞不懂。但天使和沙滩放在一起，感觉像夏天和圣诞老人一样怪吧。”

帕瓦不感兴趣，反驳道：“天使和恶魔在一起本来就够奇怪的了吧！我之前就觉得奇怪了，难道自己要不停地和自己打架吗？”说完就蹦哒着出去了。

电次耸耸肩膀，想了想还是把相片放了回去。他这才注意到旁边有一本摊开的电话簿，因为没有东西压着，有几页翘了起来，看不出天使曾经给谁打了电话。

电话！

电次摸着旁边的听筒，愣了一下，朝外面喊：“你知道秋的号码吗？”

“号码？什么号码？”

“电话号码！”

“不知道耶。”

电次抓起电话簿翻得哗哗响。

“……1……3……好了！”

他焦急地用脚尖拍打着地面。

“嘟——嘟——”

“嗯……”

“约拿，醒了？”

“这是哪里？”

“鲸鱼肚子。”

“不要开玩笑。”

“实话是：我也不知道。”

“……这里看起来就是很普通的房间。”

“而且非常平稳。”

“所以你要把我关在这儿，一直关到我死为止？”

“等他们解决完枪支恶魔，你就自由了。”

“这个房间，是公安的吗？”

“嗯……”

“是岸边队长找到的密闭空间恶魔，我们在他的肚子里。所有人的能力在这里都会失效，包括玛奇玛。”

“岸边队长怎么会平白无故地帮你？”

“他借我的，如果……”

“如果？”

“暂时保密。”

“好想抽烟。”

“放开我吧，不来一根我会死的。好吗？”

“我拿不了钥匙。”

“所以你怎样才肯把我放出去啊？”

“嗯……怎样都不可能吧。”

“那你是怎么知道我要来医院看望你的？”

“你朝岸边要了推荐信吧，那家伙好像也不希望你死呢。”

“所以你和岸边约定了什么？”

“如果我答应你不抽烟，你就告诉我你答应了岸边什么，怎么样？”

“对我有什么好处吗？”

“我只能告诉你，我会帮岸边杀一个人。”

“是玛奇玛？”

“……”

“我就当我猜对了？”

“唉，你们还说我。你们这样和送死又有什么区别？”

“你知道这不是合算的买卖。”

“算了，我不该跟把所有工资都用来买冰淇淋的家伙讨论买卖。”

“天使，听着，我很……感谢你能尝试着帮我逃跑。是为了那两个月寿命？其实我只要能活到下个月就足够了，你不用为此感到自责。”

“……”

“不够，我希望你能够活到下一年，再下一年。”

“可你想过等玛奇玛发现会怎么样吗，岸边，你，电次，帕瓦，你们都……你在救一个杀人犯。”

“那又怎么样？谁没杀过人，谁没吃过人……”

“这不一样，你什么都不知道。”

“还有什么是我需要知道的。”

“我有过一个弟弟。”

“早川秋，那不是你的错。”

“如果我没有出来玩球……如果当时进门的是我……”

“你在说什么？如果是你进了门，留在世上的就是你的弟弟。你宁愿让他承受这一切吗？你难道嫉妒——”

天使猛地停住了，他听到早川秋急促地喘息，好像空气快把他溺死了似的。

“我不知道，我不知道……我只是太累了，我很想休息了……”

电话铃声突然响起，秋猛地抬起头，脸上的神情还有些恍惚。他很快反应过来：“肯定是电次，让我接电话吧，不然他肯定会起疑心的。”

“恶魔的能力虽然失效了，但每个猎人的手机上都被装了追踪器。如果电次发现不对，报告给玛奇玛，我们很快就会暴露的。”

“我们可以把你的手机扔出去的。”

天使静静地看着秋：“所以无论如何你都要去送死吗？”

秋忽然笑了。

天使完全明白了，也不由得投降了：“对不起。”

他让秋帮忙从口袋里勾出钥匙，咬着钥匙帮秋把手铐解开。天使的鼻息轻轻挠着秋的手腕。很痒，痒得让秋产生了一种错觉，仿佛手腕被水沾湿了。

“天使，你的能力也失效了吗？”

“是啊。”

“那……”锁开了，秋坐起身，试探着伸出手去，轻轻地揽了一下天使。天使僵住了身体，羽毛像被风拂过的叶子般微微地颤着。他的脸贴在了秋的脖颈上。是皮肤，他觉得很新鲜。热的，健康的，生机勃勃的，他小心翼翼地用脸颊蹭了蹭。

电话又响了起来，天使如梦初醒，急急地退到一旁。秋从西装的内袋里掏出了手机，显示的却是天使给他打过来的。秋困惑地接通了电话，是电次。他和帕瓦聒噪得很，在电话那一头叽里呱啦地谴责着他彻夜未归。天使注意到秋的表情很微妙地柔和下来，他明明皱起了眉头，训斥着他们两个。

秋挂了电话，抱歉地合起手：“真是抱歉，他们两个急着找我，把你的门弄坏了。我之后会赔你的，好吗？”

“没事，”天使说，“如果你真的抱歉的话，那就再去问问玛奇玛吧，或许她知道什么规避死亡的方法。这是我最后的请求。”

秋说：“可以，但你刚刚不是还准备着杀掉人家吗？”

天使想了想说：“所以都说我是恶魔了。”

秋慢慢地走上栈道，傍晚的海风渐渐刮得猛了起来，卷来一阵阵海水的腥味。天使正被密闭空间恶魔缠着，因为他们两个刚才没打一声招呼就从别人的嘴里钻了出来。他先走一步，答应天使如果有进展会打电话告诉他。

他要找玛奇玛问清楚这一切。秋望向远处的夕阳，他要问问怎样才能让电次和帕瓦活下去，问问天使能不能作为契约恶魔活下去。也许，等一切结束后，他还可以带着电次和帕瓦回到乡下，多一个天使也不是不可以。云被风推走了，一切似乎都亮堂起来。

是的，他下定了决心，要去问问玛奇玛。

end.


End file.
